A conventional hose reel is disclosed in FIG. 4 and generally includes a base 10 with two side panels 21, 22 and a hollow mandrel 20 is connected between the two side panels 21, 22. A plurality of separation bars 12 are connected between the two side panels 11 to fix the distance between the two panels 11. The mandrel 20 includes two flanges 201 on two ends thereof and a first disk 21 and a second disk 22 are respectively connected to the two ends of the mandrel 20. The first disk 21 has a connection tube 211 which extends through a through hole 111 defined through one of the two side panels 11 and a handle 23 is securely connected to the connection tube 211. The handle 23 includes an insertion 232 which has a plurality of ridges 233 defined axially in an outer surface thereof and adhesive (not shown) is applied to the contact area of the ridges 233 and grooves (not shown) in the connection tube 211 to fixedly connect the handle 23 to the connection tube 211. A user may hold the handlebar 231 on the handle 23 and rotate the mandrel 20 to retrieve hose (not shown). The second disk 22 includes an elbow piece 221 on a first side thereof and the elbow piece 221 is inserted through an aperture 202 in the mandrel 20. A fitting 2211 extends from the elbow piece 221 so as to be connected with the hose. An inlet tube 222 extends from a second side of the second disk 22 and includes a groove 223 and a seal 224 is mounted onto the inlet tube 222. The inlet tube 222 extends through another through hole 111 in the other side panel 11 and an engaging groove 1112 is defined in an inner periphery of the through hole 111. A connection member 24 has one end engaged with the through hole 111 and includes a protrusion 241 which is engage with the engaging groove 1112. Two snap pieces 242 extend from an inner periphery of the connection member 24 and are engaged with the groove 223 of the inlet tube 222. The connection member 24 is used to be connected to a section of hose (not shown) which is to be connected to a faucet. It is noted that the separation bars 12 are connected between the two side panels 11 by adhesive. This takes a lot of labor time to assemble the hose reel. Besides, the connection member 24 extends out from the outside of the side panel 11 for a length and the connection member 24 requires extra protection arrangement when in packing and transportation.
The present invention intends to provide a hose reel wherein all the parts are easily connected with each other with using adhesive and the hose reel can be easily assembled within a short period of time.